


Тебе не нужно время

by Krezh12



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Antiutopie, Drama, Gen, M/M, UST, er - Freeform, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: чтобы выбраться из коробки
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kang Seungyoon/Woo Jiho | Zico, Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Тебе не нужно время

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



> если бы кто-то спросил меня, как это всё случилось, это превратилось бы в очень долгий рассказ, который начался бы в 2017.  
> в самом тексте есть немного нейробиологии и много - моих впечатлений об авторах и людях, которых я читала тогда, о моих друзьях, о которых я думала. среди них Саркен и Кайта, которых (и вещи которых) я очень люблю, и благодаря которым сейчас я такой человек, который я есть.  
> эта работа посвящена им и Гале, потому что чуть позже, чем в начале 2017 (всего лишь года через три) я вдруг благодаря ей поняла, как должно всё закончиться, потому что всему тексту не хватало всего одного предложения, чтобы быть завершенным, и я ждала этого завершения, видимо, на протяжении этих трех лет.  
> ну и ещё потому что, конечно же, у Гали есть замечательная работа из слов о любви, хотя она сама совсем не про это. иногда нам трудно понять, о чем может быть (наша жизнь) и про что, если не про это. и иногда нужно много времени, чтобы дописать о любви, хотя смысл совсем не в ней

бич нашего времени, со знанием дела говорит сынхун, это просратые кислородные подушки, синтезированный гороховый суп и электронные голоса в будильнике. когда у сынюна заканчивается и второе, и первое, и третье, он выходит на улицу и под козырьком многоэтажного блочного дома пытается отфильтровать легкими кислород.

когда-то давно сынюн слышал о том, как какой-то японец в мешковатых штанах и шляпе ходил по токио с включенным пылесосом и на все вопросы ничего не отвечал. зато разрешал себя фотографировать.

когда потом он предоставил результат своих трудов — кирпич из пыли, грязи, и главное: воздуха — ему не верили. что ж, думает сынюн. каждому своё.

сфабрикованная реальность по идее взаправду согнутой коробки играет всеми цветами неоновой радуги — озон, азот и другие несложные газы окрашивают правую и левую стенку знакомой локации в любую комбинацию от пантон так же, как когда-то вниз по экватору их предки окрашивали в разные цвета салют, добавляя в порох медь, барий и кальций. когда сынюн возвращается в их с чихо дом — в нем давно уже всё молчит. потом чихо оборачивается:

— вау, детка, — говорит он, на секунду отрываясь от прохождения сложного уровня, пока сынюн давит носком правой ноги на пятку левой, стягивая грязно-серые конверсы. — у тебя новые джинсы? — спрашивает он и тут же ныряет обратно, по пути закинув в рот пару печенин.

сынюн смотрит вниз на свои колени и ступни. его джинсам — джинсам, которые были на нем, когда чихо первый раз увидел его и первый раз стянул их, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы поцеловать пупок сынюна и сказать ему, какой он пиздецки красивый, факин анбеливбл, детка, — голосом у чихо, — уже сто лет.

— у подъезда продают попугаев, — невпопад отвечает сынюн хотя бы потому что он точно знает — чихо его всё равно не слышит.

— ага, — говорит чихо, не отрываясь от экрана, тонущего в голубом цвете морской волны. если сынюн не ошибается, оттенок #23sd6hd. — возьми на холодильнике. можешь купить себе еще одни.

чихо не слышит его; так проходит весь год.

**2**

я брошу, говорит он сынюну месяц, или два, или вечность назад — с тех пор, как в коробках стали продавать порции воздуха или горсти земли, на которых — вау — до сих пор растет трава, сынюн перестал верить в осязаемость времени и возможность его вернуть. он три раза пробует завести аквариумных рыбок, и они — три раза — погибают в жухлой, зеленоватой воде, после которой невозможно отмыть ставшее мутным стекло.

— как ты думаешь, — говорит он чихо, когда тот отрывается от нового гейминг-рейда и сидит с ним на кухне. — зачем был придуман календарь.

— в смысле, — непонимающе пучит глаза чихо, отрываясь от того, что он делал, сынюну хочется думать, секунду назад. то есть от ковыряния ногтями тыльной стороны ладоней.

— григорианская система завершилась в две тысячи девятьсот девяносто втором году, — поясняет сынюн. — зачем тогда всё, если оно когда-нибудь заканчивается.

— смерть порождает жизнь, в плаценте хранится вечная молодость, ну и еще тысяча маркетинговых трюков, которыми нас любили кормить по кабельному, а теперь нашинковывают по косморадио, — усмехается чихо, встает и выплескивает порошковый кофе в слив у раковины. — есть не хочется, — поясняет он в ответ на пустой, но вопросительный взгляд сынюна. — ну эй, ты чего, — рокочет он, подходя ближе и знакомо-незнакомо целуя сынюна в плечо. в его радужке начинает прорезаться чужой, ненастоящий, — неорганический, если говорить языком времени, в котором они живут, или жили, сынюн не знает, существует теперь оно или нет, — цвет; фиолетовая фуксия, #0xdb53e0, черт, сынюн до всполохов жмурится, чтобы прогнать чужой голос из подкорки, цвет не должен измеряться по шкале из хештега, латиницы и цифр — сынюн любил их, особенно любил, когда клеил на деку гитары наклейки такого цвета с русалками или изгибами ресниц, улыбок и глаз или просто названиями песен, ставших хитами в далеком 1968.

**3**

— ты бы еще майя вспомнил, — хмыкает сынхун, и в отличие от чихо не гнушится сделать глоток из чашки, причем, даже не своей. светло-коричневая жижа хлюпает и булькает, бурлит и переливается, ограниченная бортиками керамики с уродцем полукруга ручки на одном боку. сынюну нравится этот звук, как тысячи других старых, забытых звуков — демо-версий прежней жизни, музыки, аккорды к которой нельзя записать.

**4**

— я вернусь, — оповещает его чихо, салютуя, и перед тем, как его пальцы исчезают, прячась в кармане-кенгуру толстовки, сынюн успевает увидеть, что они светло-бирюзового цвета; или отсвечивают им.

рейды чихо длятся всё дольше — двадцать минут, два часа, утро дня, когда сынюн находит себе работу, вечер пятницы, когда они зовут к себе общих друзей, но чихо не выходит в гостиную, потому что тестит новую тридэ разработку. сынюн не против этого — не против того, что реальность размывается. но он теряет чихо, и не знает, как его можно вернуть.

(чихо держит обещание и возвращается. через десять дней; его тошнит, потому что он не ел ничего, кроме быстрорастворимой каши со вкусом яблока и одного куска фруктового льда. сынюн откачивает его, стоя на ковре на коленях — плешивый ковер, который чихо хотел заменить новым со времен минус первого обещания — _тамбылотамбылотамбыло_ бормочет чихо с глазами рыбы, потому что за время в нереальности он забыл, как моргать; сынюн прижимает его к груди и чувствует слабый запах стирального порошка).

**5**

сынюн любит жизнь; плодородные земли омываются берегами рек, цивилизации сменяют одна другую, дети вырастают и ходят в школу, каждую весну распускается сакура, мода возвращается, треки можно создавать даже из журчания капель воды. сейчас жизнь похожа на фразу сынхуна; «плестейшн — это иксбокс, который проглотили, перемолотили и выплюнули»; кнопка питания давно перестала находиться в груди и теперь заработать смертельное комбо легче легкого.

— я перестану, — говорит чихо в один из перемолотых, выплюнутых, а затем проглоченных кем-то дней. — вот увидишь, — добавляет он и шмыгает носом.

**6**

когда становится понятно, что ничего не закончится, сынюн выгребает из стеклянной банки у микроволновки всё, что копил на кондиционер или на случай, если они смогут переехать.

— подвинься, — командует он, падая на линолеум и складывая по-турецки ноги. чихо поднимает брови. — что непонятного, — хмурится сынюн и натягивает на глаза такой же прямоугольник вирт-очков, как у чихо. — веди.

в нереальности оказывается лучше, чем сынюн себе когда-нибудь представлял. на его глазах чихо превращается в самого себя, только моложе, может, на пять лет назад; на его глазах желтая кожа превращается в здоровую белую, на его глазах солнце сворачивается в круг скомканной принтерной бумаги. по щелчку пальцев зажигаются крошечные светодиодные звезды, вспыхивает луна и планетарный макет старой версии солнечной системы.

джойленд, диснейворлд, лучшее будущее — на глазах сынюна в систему входит инвалид-колясочник, который сразу же встает на ноги — как в той части детей-шпионов, которую ему однажды прислал джину, потому что джину наивный и добрый и любит смотреть кино, где добро обязательно победит зло. в нереальности можно смоделировать голос и внешность, придумать себе такую жизнь, которую ты бы никогда не смог получить — да имеющий уши услышит, да имеющий глаза увидит, ну и дальше ты знаешь, не маленький, объясняет ему однажды сынхун.

это лучшая из всевозможных квантово-вероятных реальностей, — говорит чихо, оживленно жестикулируя и показывая на только что пролетевшую мимо них гигантскую сороконожку, которой кто-то из здешних пилотирует. _давай, идем, я покажу тебе_ , говорит чихо, нажимает на кнопку, и их перекидывает в какой-то старый американский город, где светит солнце и работает парк аттракционов с самым большим и красным колесом обозрения.

**7**

дно всякой коробки рано или поздно раскрывается в обе стороны обычными картонными створками, если её хорошо потрясти, и когда сынюну надоедает искать выход, он просто переворачивает её. и выходит наружу.

знаешь, в чем фишка, благодарно делится с ним в один из дней минус двухсотого ожидания сынхун. не слушай его, бьет сынхуна по руке мино, иди лучше развейся, сынюн.

в реальности — такой, какая она есть, и такой, какая им осталась — сынюн доезжает до капсулы заповедника: огороженной зоны от человечества внутри огороженной зоны для самого человечества. в них воздух чище, в них есть растения, в них небо искусственно голубеет (как тогда, в той реальности), и здесь нет импульсов в мозг или цнс. только в грудь, как бы банально это ни звучало, как в теории о клетках дженнифер эннистон, когда участки памяти реагируют на картинку или объект.

в нереальности рождаются и умирают целые поколения. в то же время объект «бабочка» внутри огороженной стеклянной колбы полуживого воздуха павильона садится сынюну на пальцы.

**8**

мино не футурист — _это не значит, что я не похож на тони старка_ , авторитетно объявляет всем он, но по-прежнему остается реалистом, самым настоящим реалистом, носит футболки с лого ву танг клан и черные кепки тайминга нулевого обещания от чихо, тогда, когда самому чихо еще не нужно было ничего никому обещать, время от времени нацепляет на нос имиджевые очки или громко смеется, когда заваривает рамён, теперь не похожий на волосы после химии и вообще ни на что не похожий, только если на кусочки земли, заваренные кипятком и разбухшие, как пуэр — и иногда сынюну кажется, что из-за таких, как он, они все еще и держатся. из-за тех, кто поддерживает иллюзию прежней, _нормальной_ жизни.

— жизнь и есть нормальная, ну ты че, — гудит мино, словив амплитуду сынюновых мыслей. — сегодня я купил кофе на нас, ну, на всех в смысле, вам и нам, а еще бананы, говорят, их не будет до следующей зимы.

«зима», «весна», «лето», «осень» — слова, давно ушедшие туда, где были и другие фрукты, где была еда не из пакетов и часы, настоящие часы, и секунды, и время, и можно было стареть, умирать и рожать кого-то, кто потом тоже родит, но не умрет, потому что возродится в ком-то снова новом, и так до бесконечности, как кольцо сансары, как гладкое колесо уробороса, как замкнутая эклиптическая траектория движения солнца вокруг земли, всё еще являющейся точкой, задающей отсчет.

**9**

я люблю считать, говорит чихо, а что такое люблю.

**10**

чихо отшатывается, когда однажды сынюн заходит домой. сынюн находит его сжавшимся у дивана, обхватив колени — чихо раскачивается, как метроном: сынюн выпускает из себя воздух, одним плавным нажатием к грифу вливаясь в его частоту.

чихо отвратно чужой и незнакомый — когда он открывает глаза, — резко, так, как обычно делают мумии, если отбросить с них последнюю горсть песка в безопасности их старого склепа, — сынюн видит, что цвет его глаз поменялся. радужка одного из них отливает розовым, диванным розовым — около зрачка второго проносятся крохотные молнии — светло-бирюзовые, нюдовые, синие — сынюн видит их, когда чихо моргает; тускло светит их общий ночник.

сынюн видит, что чихо другой — его ладони разодраны: _почему_ , спрашивает он, опускаясь неподалеку.

— я всегда раздираю костяшки, когда нервничаю, — дергано хмыкает чихо и наклоняет голову к плечу.

почему ты нервничал — второй вопрос, застрявший на языке сынюна, но он понимает причину еще раньше, чем успевает сложить мысли в слова.

— ты сдержал обещание.

— да, — отвечает чихо. — я попробовал, — кивает он, и из-за этого неровная белая прядь челки падает ему на лоб.

чихо дрожит, но не от холода — террабайты памяти по новой прогружаются у него в мозгу; в хранилище, как сказал бы циничный сынхун. отсеки системы заполняются сливом из обновленной волны; отсутствует подключение к сети, отсутсвует подключение к сети, перезапустите и обновите страницу, отсутсвует подключение к

— сети, — глухо повторяет чихо, и сынюн трясет его за плечо.

— что это значит?

— я стал забывать, — отвечает чихо, облизнув губы. сынюн не может привыкнуть к цвету, к вспышкам в чужих глазах, и пытается заглянуть еще дальше — раньше ведь получалось. — я не помню, как меня зовут. ненужная информация удаляется, если периодически не отключать нейроны сети, — криво ухмыляется чихо, как будто объясняя ребенку прописную истину. — но я всё еще помню кое-что—…

— что же ты с собой сделал, — шепотом говорит сынюн, беря чужие пальцы в свои.

вместо ответа чихо хватается за его шею и целует, и сынюну впервые кажется, что отсутствие времени — хорошо; чихо тяжело дышит, его щетина царапает кожу, а сынюн не видит под веками ничего, кроме ярко-розовых, фиолетовых и малиновых вспышек, постепенно заползающих и в него самого, как вирус, которому теперь создали тысячи аналогов: автозамена волокон, днк и рнк — всё это просто вспышки, заканчивающиеся там, где начинается чихо и его прикосновения, и его голос, и его _эй, детка, эй_.

**11**

— хей, детка, — басит мино, хватая сынюна за локоть одной и накрывая его плечо другой, свободной рукой, и сынюн изрыгает из себя звук мазута, отдирающегося от подошвы с вязким мягким шлепком. в первый раз сынюн боится. это знакомое проклятие всех лучший друзей: мино использует те же фразы, что и чихо, тот же низкий тон, что и чихо, и те же голосовые модуляции. — я с ним поговорю, — бросает сам мино перед тем, как кивнуть сынхуну, стоящему у дверного косяка, и они вдвоем переглядываются.

сынюн думает: а что было бы, не уступи он в своё время сынхуну мино.

у мино и сынхуна общая комната, общие бордовые бини и джинсы, общий коридор и телефон, общая банка недопитой фанты на папке совместных проектов по работе или текстов и общий пароль в вирт-реальность, хотя сейчас в мире они занимают промежуточную ступень где-то между нижним бельем и предметами гигиены — это похоже на беспроигрышную версию имитации падения на доверие, где никто никогда не сможет упасть: сынюн думает, что у него на это всё никогда не было шансов. не в этом времени.

как будто сквозь поволоку он отдает себе отчет в том, что сейчас чихо и мино подерутся — не вмешивайся, это их счеты, делает ему еле заметный знак с противоположного угла комнаты сынхун.

 _хей, детка_ , вспоминает сынюн мягкий баритон мино, когда мино три минуты назад успокаивающе гладил его и прижимал к своей груди, и чувствует слабый-слабый запах его одеколона, оставшийся на своих волосах. неудавшиеся релейшионшипс исчезают вместе с картинкой поцелуя на крыше школы на выпускном, которого между им самим и мино так и не случилось, и мешаются с воздухом современности из настоящего 3012 года как растаявший выброс от никотина сигареты, которую они тоже не делили надвое. _хэй_.

**12**

после того, как чихо с мино «разговаривают», они не разговаривают недели две.

— я еще кофе принес, — говорит сынхун, топчась в прихожей и, проклятие всех лучших друзей их лучших друзей, шмыгает носом. как мино. как чихо. — не—… — начинает сынхун, а потом грустно улыбается внутрь себя и передумывает. — забей, — и уходит.

сынюн в равной степени хочет и не хочет знать, что он ему не сказал.

**13**

чтобы сынхун, раздающий советы, превратился в пьяного сынхуна, говорящего правду, нужен всего лишь алкоголь и неудачное стечение обстоятельств; (сынюн не знает, где он его достал — в жизни, разменивающей свою четвертую тысячу лет, нет алкоголя, нет времени и нет нормальной еды — сынхун не морщась пьет пробники хорошей выпивки из мини-бара, спрятянные на случай, если они все впятером — с джину, тэхеном, мино и сынюном — всё-таки поедут в лондон. и это смешно).

— на самом деле я, — произносит пьяный сынхун и сглатывает. — тоже был таким. ну, таким. даже хуже. я не выходил в реальность месяц или три — договор покупки предполагает наличие лицензии на искусственное изменение биометрических и физиологических показателей, чтобы заказчик не чувствовал никаких… биологических потребностей. голод или необходимость спать. или расширение мочевого пузыря. или сексуальный интерес. работает по принципу лимбической системы: у тебя остаются только мотивация и желание поощрения. в конце ты становишься оболочкой, зависшей над и между, — смеется сынхун, и это отталкивает; сынюну хочется знать, насколько далеко он зашел. — ты _не представляешь_ , насколько, — отвечает сынхун, и кофе в его руках плещется, как сто, тысячу раз до этого, и сынюн пробует заглянуть и в его зрачки тоже. они обычные, одноцветные, как и радужка. слишком одноцветные. — и что я видел.

миллионы миров, больше, чем в теории струн, больше, чем могут уместиться в воображении человека или Нового человека. оттуда не возвращаются, говорит сынхун, и просто так не уходят.

— в итоге при неудачном отсоединении сеть делает тебя своим экспериментом—…

сынюну трудно это воспринимать и трудно обрабатывать, поэтому он ложится головой на вытянутые на столе руки и притворяется спящим. сынхун где-то из темноты сверху невесело хмыкает.

**14**

их старый допотопный ноутбук почему-то ещё работает. может быть, он работает до сих пор как раз потому, что мозг чихо всё время подключен к сети.

сынюн возвращается с работы и из коридора заглядывает в дверной проем комнаты: угол плеча чихо тоже одет в цвет его домашней футболки, но сынюн не разберет, какой именно, потому что там, где он стоит, темно.

наверное, это хорошо описывает их квартиру.

вдруг окошко электронной почты с экрана вспарывает темноту: «виртуальный рай!» — зовет сообщение в инбоксе сынюна на ноутбуке. «небывалые приключения! миллион тайн посреди площадки парсеков! экспериментальная разработка! спешите! экспериментальная разработка! количество мест ограничено!». инбокс выкрикивает новые и новые предложения. кислотные фиолетовые буквы складываются в слова.

сынюн думает об этом, подходит к чихо, и мягко проводит по его груди в его собственной (их общей) футболке пальцами. на футболке чихо написано «мэйк ёселф ёселф».

**15**

— это тавтология, — бросает через плечо мино, выгружая из пакета кочан пекинской капусты, завернутый в пищевую пленку, как пятикратно увеличенный образец окуклившейся гусеницы. — мир внутри мира — это как заброшенный выкидыш, ну или типа того, ты знаешь, я не силен в описаниях.

сынюн смотрит на то, как мино слегка забавно почесывает переносицу, и как шапка съезжает мино прямо на брови. мино хмурится, поправляет её и продолжает:

— я конечно понимаю, что сейчас все просто съехали на этом, но ты знаешь про женщину, которая не выносила ребенка, а потом он всё равно сгнил внутри и… короче, — резюмирует мино. — я верю в лучшее будущее не больше, чем операторам, предлагающим первую процедуру бесплатно. мы и есть в будущем. а как его делать—…

— а во что тогда верить, — говорит сынюн, когда мино принимается резать соломкой огурец, лежащий на разделочной доске, потому что он мог бы поверить всему, что ему рассказывает сынхун, поверить в чихо, поверить в то, что завтра всё само резко переменится.

— верить? — переспрашивает мино, улыбаясь уголком губ оттого, что дело переносится в более понятную ему плоскость. — верить можно в то, что есть ты и я, в то, что вот там, наверху, — показывает он в окно, — осталось солнце или спутник. — верить можно в то, что два плюс один будет три, в то, что завтра я пойду в универмаг и там будет очередь, в то, что на третьей ступени на лестничной клетке стоит контейнер с окурками, в то, что даже если воздух закончится, потом наступит что-то еще. вот этому можно верить.

сынюн смотрит на мино. на то, как через его плечо полуживым светом догорает свой век очередная звезда. солнце, луна, лампочка, подсветка, на то, как топорщится его футболка, на то, где их носки соприкасаются друг с другом под стульями.

сынюну хотелось бы верить в _это_.

**16**

потом очень долго ничего нет.

сынюн живёт в ничего и нигде, что бы там себе не думал и не говорил мино. 

ничего длится ровно столько, чтобы сынюн успел заново накопить мелочь и заполнить банку на кухне у микроволновки, если чихо вдруг правда захочет поставить кондиционер.

**17**

новая (старая) жизнь сынюна начинается на полу какого-то корабля посреди вселенной, которая точно существовала ещё до того, как внутри неё родились многие. такие, в которых нравится чихо.

голос виртуального проводника посреди площадки старых (новых) парсек говорит: если хотите, вы можете настроить внешность своего бортового помощника. для отмены операции прикоснитесь к панели в стене. хотите продолжить эксперимент? сынюн даже не задумывается. совсем ничего. бортовой помощник загружается так же быстро, и ему хватает наносекунды. 

глаза джину смотрят на сынюна ласково. в конце концов сынюн всегда любил это в нём и сам был таким же — наивным и добрым — и любил фильмы, где добро обязательно побеждает зло.

**18**

спустя время в отдельно взятой вселенной, которая живёт столько же, сколько живет весь мир в голове сынюна, сынюн понимает, что для счастливого конца фильма всё это время ему нужен был не чихо и даже не мино, а только он сам.


End file.
